The Consequences of One's Path
by Mo-Fox
Summary: -M rating for Strong Language- Xavier, Opal, and Hermes are three sides of an unforgiving fate. Driven to evil, shame, or reclusive success they have accepted their fates they could not control. Will they find a way to change the consequences of their choices, or will they fall deeper into the lives that were laid out before them?
1. Xavier: Path of Evil

XAVIER

The house smoldered at his feet, the final embers glowing with their hunger. Smoke filled his lungs and burnt his eyes. Xavier hugged the small cynaquil, asleep in his arms.

"Looks like this was set," someone said as they walked out of the smoke. "Team Galactic, no doubt." Their accent was soft, but it was easy enough to hear they were not from Kalos.

"Those bastards didn't leave a calling card, did they?" Xavier asked. The stranger had accompanied him earlier, though he refused to give his name. He was an older gentleman with cold, steely eyes.

"Nothing obvious, but how the bodies looked-"

"BODIES!? How many?"

"Two adults."

"No kid?"

"No. Why?"

Xavier gave a long pause before he slowly answered. "I had a little sister... Do you think they spared her?"

"We can hope. If you'd like," the man who stood before Xavier removed a card, a large red R printed on it. "We can help."

Xavier took the card in shaking fingers. His small Pokemon stirred, though made herself comfortable again. "Who are you?"

"Someone who has found great interest in your talents of disguise and programming knowledge. I can send out a force to assist in finding your sister, but it won't be free."

"I'll pay anything to see her again."

The man smiled. "Then we will have a wonderful partnership."

...

Xavier sighed as his eyes scanned over four screens. Each one showed footage of a different place, security cameras that panned around from a different location. All he had to do was watch. Giovanni's super Pokemon was somewhere in Unova. The question was, what city? He had watched Undella town for the past three days, but nothing stood out. Cynthia was the only person Xavier found any interest in, as he watched the champion hold seemingly secret conversations a few times.

"Let's see," Xavier muttered to himself as his eyes moved to a small screen on the desk. "Maybe closer to the ice bastard?" his fingers flicked over a keyboard with ease. In moments the screens flickered and pulled up cameras from Lacunosa town.

The little town moved like clockwork. People barely seemed to notice what they were doing as they went through the motions of their week. Cars stopped before the person crossing had even turned the corner. Shopkeepers polished their spotless doors. Small Pokemon hopped in and out of the screen, knowingly avoiding people. It was more like a screen saver than a feed. At least until another Arcanine bounded down the streets, tailed by an Absol.

Xavier sat up, his eyes on the Absol. Scars riddled its body in familiar patterns. That was it. His eyes followed the two dogs as their blurs disrupted the entire town. Finally, they stopped in front of the international market. Xavier managed to look at the Absol, who was the experiment Giovanni lost. It was attentive to a small girl who hopped off of the Arcanine. She was young, hardly 20, if she was lucky. She pet the beast, which, in turn, pressed his head into her hand. The girl looked unimpressive enough, short, long black hair tied in pigtails, green eyes, and a round, innocent face. Of all the people for the beast to find, it had to be the girl that probably couldn't control it.

"He likes her?" Xavier muttered. "Whatever, the boss will be happy to see you." He smiled as he recorded the evidence from the screens, saving them to his hologram watch. He stared at the pokemon on the screen a few seconds longer, looking over the patterns of the scars. This was it; this had to be the Absol they were looking for.

Without waiting to see where they went, Xavier left. His mind was buzzing with his excitement as he ran down the halls. Everyone avoided him, dirty looks followed him, but it didn't matter. He had what he needed to get everyone's respect. He had the missing pokemon.

"Giovanni!" Xavier called as he threw the office door open.

"This better be important," Giovanni growled. Xavier felt himself instinctively pause. Nearly ten years of working for the man had instilled a dark fear of him.

"It is!" Xavier pressed through his second-guessing. "I found the Absol in Lacunosa Town."

"Absol live in the chasm outside of the town. What makes you think it's my Pokemon?" Giovanni looked over his screen at Xavier; his grey eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"The scars. I can show you," Xavier said as he placed his handheld on the table. Happily, he showed Giovanni the footage. He watched the man's face, which barely twitched. Xavier felt his stomach drop.

"I won't send my men on a fruitless chase, Xavier. Not again."

"It's not! That is him!"

"Then how about you go chasing this shadow on your own?"

Xavier paused. He felt his heart sink to his feet. What if he was wrong? Or what if he was right? What evidence did he have? Sure the scars were right. Surely he wasn't wrong yet another time. "Fine, but if I am right, you let me find my sister."

"Very well," Giovanni nodded. "I'll prepare you a plane. You leave tomorrow morning."

Xavier nodded and picked up the hologram. "I will not let you down!" he assured, his voice shaking. He felt his accent mesh his words into a mess of sound. "T-Tomorrow," he continued before he turned on his heel and left.


	2. Opal: Path of Shame

"The newest unbeatable trainer, Mask, has reportedly beaten Unova's Elite four! All that remains is Kalos and Galar, and she will become the next true Pokemon master! Paula, what do you think about that?

"Well, what hasn't been said, Ryan? This mysterious character showed up less than a year ago and is on track to finish all the elite fours and Champions by her anniversary. She's stolen our hearts and has made us ask too many questions. Just who is she? Where is she from? Why do Pokemon choose to let her win? Why the mask?

"And where is she now? From spotlight to missing in action. Rumors spread that she may be visiting family. Everyone is on the lookout, hoping to catch her without that signature mask.

"Do you think she ever takes it off?

"I don't know. She has to change somehow!"

Opal turned off the radio as canned laughter echoed in the vast cavern of ice. She curled up close to her Arcanine, an Absol's head rested on her lap. Clutched, in her hand, was a delicate mask. She was no older than 16, yet she felt as if time had sped up around her.

"Do you ever remove the mask?" Kyurem looked at Opal from his cave.

"I do," Opal said.

"In front of people, Opal. Not me."

"It's hard. People expect me to be..." Opal sighed, her breath exploding in a large cloud of steam around her face.

"What people? Your parents? You carry their energy with you. They're much darker than you. They are not people you should let control you as such."

"They just to see me be successful," Opal shrugged.

"Successful how? They are not you, Opal. You are a good person. Your success is not a monetary value. Your success is making those who deserve to know you happy. Your success is keeping my empty husk filled with good intentions. You are a good person. What more could this world want?"

Opal smiled at the dragon. She stood and reached into her bag. She opened a container, and the cavern filled with the sweet smell of poffins. "This is why I talk to you, Kyurem," Opal said as she fearlessly walked over to him. "You've got the best advice."

Opal held the treat up to the dragon, who chuckled accepting.

...

Opal flew through the doors of the international market. "Hey! Sorry, I'm late. I ended up training a bit too long."

The shopkeeper looked at Opal; a deep frown pulled across their face. "As usual," she said.

"Yeah," Opal muttered. "So, may I still pick up the box?"

The woman, named Lilly, rolled her eyes and ducked behind the counter. She placed a large box in front of her and stared at Opal.

"You are the best!" Opal complimented. She placed her cash on the counter before she lifted the box.

"Miss Opal, you do remember the town law. Only one Pokemon is to be out if their ball at a time." Lilly stared pointedly between the Absol at Opal's side, and Arcanine, who was sat obediently outside.

"And Absol is a wild Pokemon who chooses to follow me. I'm following the law," Opal corrected. "I'm not trying to cause trouble."

"Then be consistent with yourself. We cannot change our lives to benefit you."

"Sorry," Opal sighed. "I'll do better next time. I've got another order coming on Friday."

"Be on time, Opal."

"I will."

Opal walked outside and smiled at Arcanine. He gave her a grumble, making Opal shake her head. "I'm fine. Let's just get to the chasm. Kyurem us going to love this!"

With a huff, Arcanine took off. As they left the last road of the town, Opal reached to her belt. In one swift motion, she let four other Pokemon out.

A Stufful landed in Opal's lap; a gnarled paw tucked close to itself. She looked happy, though, looking out at the passing world. She cooed gently and curled close to Opal.

Sparking brightly next to the dogs, a Zabstrika ran along with them. His hooves pounded the earth proudly as he shook his head, showing his docked ears.

A Swellow swooped above the party, calling loudly into the sky. She had grown her feathers back nicely, though Opal could still see a few missing from her wings.

Watching all of this with wide eyes, an espurr sat on Arcanine's head. His paws clung tight to the dog, looking fascinated by the adventure.

"All right, who wants to see Kyurem?" Opal asked the team as they slowed, nearing the chasm.

"Again?"

Cobalion stepped from a tree, looking at Opal. Arcanine stopped and looked at the large legendary.

"Yes," Opal said firmly. She opened the box in front of her and removed a wrapped package. "He is my friend, Cobalion."

"You know how dangerous he is."

"To be fair, I know more dangerous Pokemon than I should. Kyurem, you, Terrakion, Virizion, Raikou, Entei, the list goes on." Opal slid off of Arcanine is she talked, bravely walking to the Guardian that towered over her. "None of you are as bad as you think."

"I am not dangerous. I am a guardian."

"Okay, but Kyurem is just a grumpy old man. Not dangerous."

"Opal."

With a light pop, Opal opened the package and took out a foreign snack. "Want some? It's from Kalos," she offered.

Cobalion sighed and looked at her. "Isn't your family visiting?"

"They won't miss me," Opal muttered softly, slowly looking down.

"Spend time with your family; Kyurem doesn't need you to visit."

Opal frowned and put the treat back into its bag. "Fine," she muttered.

"Thank you, Opal."


	3. Hermes: Path of Success

HERMES

"What do you think of all of that?" Joe asked his young brother, who gently pet a Mareep.

"I don't know... Why does it have to be me?" Hermes asked, a frown on his face.

"Because you still have a chance," Joe shrugged.

"You're just fine!" Hermes argues sharply.

"For today, sure," Joe muttered, scratching the side of his neck. His hands shook, and his eyes showed his strain.

"Well, if I take over, what am I supposed to do?"

"Make something great," Joe smiled and rubbed his brother's head. "You'll think of something. You're smart."

Hermes smiled a bit at the compliment. "Mommy and Daddy think I am smarter than you," he teased.

Joe burst out laughing and nodded. "I am sure you are, Hermes! I am sure you are!"

"And Alexandria! And Leo!" Hermes continued.

"Come on, is it that hard to be smarter than Alex?" Joe joked.

Hermes laughed happily before he scooped up the Mareep. "Okay, I've decided! Shinx is gonna be my Lab partner!"

"Is she? All right, what will her name be?"

"Fluff!"

...

The large dining room was softly lit from a wall of windows. The late-day sun warmed the air, still far above the horizon. Hermes sat in silence at the table. Notes littered the table in front of and around him. Loyalty by his side, his Amphaross, Fluff, stood. Her eyes blinked slowly, heavy with exhaustion. Hermes paid her no mind, carefully looking over his hand-written notes before typing them into his computer.

"Hermes," his mother called as she looked into the room. "Have you seen Opal?"

"No," Hermes muttered, not looking up.

"Do you think you can call her? I don't want her to suspect that we're planning her surprise party."

"Then, why am I calling? She'll know something is up."

"Because you're her favorite big cousin, sweetie. She loves hearing from you."

"I'm sure she'll be home eventually. She's probably visiting with some legendary pokemon or something. She's too important to bother with us."

"Hermes," his mother frowned. "She loves us."

"Oh, Hermes," Hermes began to mimic his cousin's voice. "You will never guess what Raikou said to me the other day! Oh, Hermes, Zapdos is the coolest pokemon! Oh, Hermes-"

"She just wants to include you."

"She thinks she can understand Pokemon!"

"I can," Opal said as she walked into the dining room, carrying a large box of Arceus only knew what. "They have to talk to each other somehow." She set the box aside before smiling at Hermes. "Looks like you brought your work with you."

Hermes sighed and looked away from Opal. "I have to. I don't have time to play around." He didn't look at Opal as she stood in silence. "Your parents want you to clean up."

Hermes listened to Opal walk away and sighed as he felt the burning eyes of her Absol on his back. He didn't turn around, knowing the pokemon wanted him to react.

"Ross!" Fluff began at the Disaster pokemon. The electric pokemon turned and continued her scolding until Hermes listened to Absol leave.

"Meet us out back in ten minutes," Hermes's mother said, defeated.

Hermes said nothing in response and continued to work. His mind quickly fell into its pattern of blocking out the world around him. That was until he felt a painted nudge at his leg. He blinked and looked down at a Jolteon, holding a bag of pills.

"Is it-" Hermes looked up to see the sun was setting. "Ah, thanks, Jolt," he said and took the pills, carefully taking what he needed. As his eyes lifted from his work, he saw Opal, quietly organizing his discarded papers. Her face was red, her eyes downcast. He paused.

"They fell off the table," Opal explained as she saw Hermes looking at her. "I didn't mean to bother you."

"No, it was Jolt... Uh, mind if I asked what happened?"

As annoying as Hermes found his cousin, he still hated to see her cry.

"Just the usual," Opal muttered softly as she placed the papers in the center of the table. "I'll be fine." She turned to Hermes and smiled at him. Her face was still red, her eyes swollen, but she still managed a smile that felt close to genuine.

"Well, it is your twenty-first birthday," Hermes said as he stood. "How about you and I go get a drink in the back-" He paused. Opal's eyes had fallen again. "Well, I can make that hot chocolate you like, and we can go out front?"

"That's a lot of work, don't you have notes to finish?"

"I'll do them tonight."

With that, Hermes quickly made a pot of Hot Chocolate and poured two cups. He followed Opal out to the large front deck and sat with her on the steps. The sunset burned the sky orange in the quiet air. Hermes could only barely hear the adults and his two older siblings talking. Their words were muffled and distant around the large house. His eyes wandered to the pokemon that ran around the front yard. Each one had been hurt in some way or another before Opal had found them. Some were missing legs, others ears, some appeared to have more scars than their natural skin, yet Opal too them all and rehabilitated them, set them back on a path of comfort. Some even found homes.

"So, are you ready to send your Stufful out tomorrow?' Hermes asked after the sun vanished beyond the horizon.

"She's so excited to go to her new home," Opal said, her voice soft. "I'm meeting with them tomorrow morning. If you're still up, you're welcome to join me."

"Nah, if I'm still up by that time, I should really go to bed."

"You work too hard, Hermes." Opal looked at her cousin. He was only a few years older than she was, and yet he had seemed to age decades beyond her. "You're already famous. The most wanted bachelor, according to the last magazine I saw. You finally succeeded in those designer pokemon."

Hermes heard Opal's voice strain. She was trying to be happy for his work, but he knew better.

"I've still got a lot left to do. I need to find out what went wrong with Haywire."

"You made him mad," Opal frowned. "How many times do I need to tell you that?"

"You can't-" Hermes began to snap but watched Opal flinch. He took a deep breath and turned away from her, letting them fall into silence again. He stared into his untouched mug.

"There's nothing wrong with him," Opal spoke softly after a few minutes.

Hermes frowned. Setting his mug next to Opal, he stood. "Goodnight," he bid before he walked inside, leaving Opal alone. He returned to his seat and stretched, ignoring Fluff's frown. His eyes scanned back over his notes, and he once again began to type.


	4. Xavier: Screen Slave

"Ready, Missy?" Xavier asked his Quilava as they made their way out the back doors of the base.

Missy looked at Xavier with worried eyes. Her ears drooped as her eyes slowly fell. "Qui," she cooed gently.

"I am sure we will be fine, don't give me those eyes," Xavier smiled. "We have a pretty easy job to do. Then we can find Sly."

Xavier looked up from his pokemon as they approached the jet that idled on its runway. Giovanni was waiting at the steps, his face darkened as he watched the pair. Xavier swallowed hard but kept his face as neutral as he could as he walked over to the stairs.

"You have four months," Giovanni said. "Four, I am being generous."

"I understand. I will not disappoint you."

Giovanni nodded and stepped aside, letting Xavier on the jet. Xavier felt the dark eyes follow him through the door and shivered when the feeling faded.

The inside of the jet was luxury, as to be expected. The air was warm and welcoming, and the seats appeared plush. Xavier quickly made his way to a chair next to a desk. Without a moment of thought, he had his computer in front of him. The cameras from Lacunosa were still running. He had to wait. He wanted to know who the girl was. Her captured image flashed softly in the corner as another program compared it to trainer IDs.

"You would think she'd be easier to find," Xavier commented to Missy. "It's not like an illegal trainer-"

Xavier's screen flashed. He smiled as a trainer's ID page showed up.

Opal, female, 5', 21, BRN hair, GRN eyes...

Xavier read the profile and felt his heart stop. This girl was the daughter of a world-famous surgeon, and a prominent Lawyer. Her family ran the Sinnoh Pokemon labs that just created designer Pokemon. The family the Absol had found was high profile.

"Damn him," Xavier spat. Missy nudged his arm and tilted her head at the outburst. "He found his way into a safe home. If we get caught, we're dead."

"Lava," Missy commented.

"There has to be something..." Xavier hissed through his teeth as he continued to read the ID and other information his computer was pulling up. "Bastard thinks he can hide. There is always a weak link." His eyes flickered over the screen as he tabbed his way through the windows. A smile began to creep over his face.

As remarkable and Opal's family was, she was much less so. She ran a small sanctuary for abused and abandoned Pokemon, but other than that, her information was sparing.

Xavier sat back, his smile wide. "That's it, Missy. That's our weak link. Maybe that bastard of a Pokemon did make this easier for us." He looked at the Pokemon next to him, who still seemed worried.

Furrowing his brow, Xavier leaned over and pet the small fire weasel. He gave her a kind smile and relaxed. "We will be fine," he assured her. "We always are."


End file.
